Heading for Kevin's home
This is where the team head for Kevin's home in Return to Paradise Falls heroes are still with Kevin, now deeper in the forest trial we Blaze" starts playing Skyla: Charge! runs to the forest but the 2 end back with our heroes Skyla: Uh, hi. Brian: Skyla. Kevin: squawks our heroes keep moving day and night Rarity: in a creek Vinny: Ooh. shows Brian peeling leeches off of her Rarity: Ow! Oooh, I hate Leeches! They really ruin my... OW!! coat! they're just so dis.. Ow! gusting! Human Rraity: I'll say. then pulls one last leech off Brian: There. bite marks on Rarity's coat Rarity: What? Brian: Nothing. Zoe Trent: nerviously Yeah, you still look as radiant as you normally do! nerviously Rarity: Okay. keep moving on Brian: Dinner is served! Peter: So, what's on the menu? a hawk snatches it away Brian: Oh, that's nice! It snatched my burned sushi! Patrick: So now what? Brian: I'll fish another fish. then casts his fishing pole into the small creek and fishes then fades to our heroes under the blimp from rain. James: At least the Hiddenburg is keeping us dry. day frog croaks and Peter hits it, making it stop Peter: as he puts on his glasses What the ship? Brian: up What? Peter: That. to something shows another air ship Brian: What the hell? Thomas: Another ship? Pazu: There shouldn't be another ship, the Hiddenburg and the bench are the only ones here! ???: Because you're not alone. look back and see some Deceptitrain droids! Thomas: Deceptitrains?! Percy: But how? Twilight: YEAH, WE DESTROYED THEM ALL 2 YEARS AGO!! NO ONE COULD'VE BROUGHT THEM BACK!! Muska: I did it, my dear. Brian: Oh, my God. slowly look back and see Muska! Muska: Snoopy, Thomas, Twilight, Pazu, and Sheeta at last. Brian: his lightsaber Get back! Vinny: activates his Peter: Okay, let's go! others then start to run off Muska: GET THEM YOU FOOLS! Deceptitrains race after them Brian: Hurry! Skyla: I am hurrying! then start jumping down rocky hill Kevin: squawks then runs along side them and then throws some of the team on her back Skyla: Whoa! Deceptitrain droids are hot on their tail as they race on up above the jagged rocks pop many of the balloons on the bench, causing it to sink down a little they come to a turn Brian: Watch out! bench then hits a rock and Skyla falls off Kevin Nyx: Skyla! tail then gets caught in one fo the ropes and is now being dragged behind Kevin Skyla: Whoa! Pazu: GET BACK!! go back Kevin start running along a cliffside Skyla: Whoa! AH!! into the side of the cliff Oof! Bof! Deceptitrains go around Skyla; HELP!! HELP!! Belle: Hang on! the rock towers Kevin's jumping on start to collapse behind them Skyla; AH!! GET ME BACK ON!! Brian: her rope I've got you! then brings her closer and grabs her tail and puts her back on Kevin then jump over a small drop a Deceptitrain fires shot hits Kevin on her leg Kevin: in pain Skyla: Kevin! land on the other while the Deceptitrains tumble into the stream below Brian: panting Skyla: Kevin! tries to get up but falls to the ground Brian: heavily Zecora: her saddlebag and takes out a potion and pours it on Kevin's leg, then she wraps it in a gauze bandage we hear Kevin's chicks calling out Kevin: squaking then tries to get up but only falls back down Skyla: No, no, stay down, you're in no condition to walk, Kevin. Flutttershy: We have to get her back to her home right away. Brian: Yeah, but we better hurry! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts